Code Persona: Two Saviors, Two Sides of the Same Coin
by RealmOfEmptiness
Summary: Just an one shot for now. Code Geass meets Persona 3. A challenger for whoever is interested


**Like many other writers, I too have many inspirations for new stories and such, so much that sometime it's difficult to decide what to do. So most of the time I do nothing. Yet there are times when a single thought, maybe developed from a random remark and/or reference, refuse to leave my head. Especially when I realize nobody else had tried it yet and, best of all, it _can work_.**

**My first story was a Code Geass/To Aru Majutsu no Index crossover where Lelouch take on Britannia not with Geass, but with the powers of Accelerator. That was when I discovered my English is not fluent. I like to believe that I have become better at it.**

**The second was a Familiar of Zero/Evangelion crossover, inspired by "Points of Familiarity" (rewritten as "Surrogate of Zero") by Charles Bhepin. Great story, both of them, read it. Where Louise summoned the Angel Chromosome-XX version of Zeruel from Rebuild.**

**Third, and I swear it was before the announcement of Fate Extra CCC, was a Fate Extra story where the female MC summoned Gilgamesh as Archer. Hilarity ensued.**

**Now I really, really should not thinking about writing something different, considering that I update my stories always after a _long_ period of time. I am too much of a laid-back guy, I admit it. And yet, yet...this single _possibility _refuse to leave me alone. I was playing Persona 3 for PSP and searching the Internet for fanart and the like, when I came across a picture from deviantart. Remember episode 7 of CG, when C.C. refused to let Lelouch engage Cornelia and the magnificent bastard took _himself _hostage? He point a gun to his own head. The author used the picture to make a joke about persona 3, where the characters summon their Personas by shooting themselves in the head with a gun look-alike. Simple, so simple it refuse to leave my head till today. So I researched a bit. Then a lot.**

**Fun Fact: Lelouch and P4MC have the same eng video game VA. This guy, Johnny Yong Bosch, voiced also Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, Izaya Orihara from Durarara!, Itsuki Koizumi from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (another fun fact: he's a esper), Sanada Yukimura from Sengoku Basara, _Vash the Stampede _from Trigun and even Nero from DMC 4.**

**Consider this: who is Lelouch? He is a tragic character, a Dark Messiah with a bleak vision of reality and determined to do whatever necessary to create a better world. So he suffered pain and betrayal, he stained his hands with blood, even his own siblings and parents, shouldered every single sin he committed, and some not his, commanded even God itself and at the end, instead of being celebrated for his efforts, he let himself killed after becoming the vessel for all the hatred in the world, by his best friend no less, wearing the garb of Zero, the alter-ego he created at the beginning of his quest and symbol of freedom. In a fair world he would had be Zero, and the one killed his own father. But the world is not fair, and CG is a story that would have made even Shakespeare wept. And you know the most heart-broking thing? In the end very few know the real Lelouch vi Britannia. Lelouch Lamperouge, Zero, the Demon Emperor: all were just masks, masks which fooled the entire world.**

**They were..._Personas_. And now we reach the focal point: how would a person like Lelouch fare in the P3 world and all that it embrace? To answer this simple question I present you with what is for now a simple one-shot: if someone like the challenge he is free to continue it at his own leisure, if instead you think I should continue it I will try with the best of my abilities.**

**And so, without further ado, I present you:**

_Code Persona: Two Saviors, Two Sides of the Same Coin_

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

Surprisingly, when the blade slit inside his chest and pierced his heart in one swift motion, it didn't hurt much as he expected. Maybe it was because after having endured so much emotional sorrow in his short but intense life the physical one was almost negligible, but honestly Lelouch, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, "Demon Emperor" who conquered the entire world, once Zero, the revolutionary leader founder of the "Black Knights", once Lelouch Lamperouge, simple student at Ashford Academy, and once more Lelouch vi Britannia, son of the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, and the late Imperial Consort Marianne and Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, honestly didn't find in himself the will to care. All that matter was that, at least, the end was near.

"Lelouch..." Suzaku said softly, his friend and knight now donning the mantle of the supposedly deceased Zero appearing distressed and at the verge of crying. Even after they arranged this plan to bring peace via a scapegoat together, even after the Japanese youth betrayed the other again and again, even after the young Emperor killed with his own hands Euphemia, Suzaku's lover and Lelouch's half sister, the mere fact the brown-haired boy still care for him brought joy to Lelouch's weary mind.

"Your punishment shall be thus..." he vowed, smiling as he reached one bloody hand up to cup the helmet that adorned his friend's face "You will live on...always wearing that mask, serving as a knight for justice and truth...you shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world...for eternity." Oh, how Lelouch wanted to spare his friend this duty. But no, he chose this fate on his own free will, and if there was one word to describe Suzaku it would be 'stubborn'.

"This Geass…" Suzaku grit out swearing in turn. "I do solemnly accept."

With that said he stepped back, Lelouch letting out a gasp as the blade exited his ruined torso with a sickening noise, the white-clad man staggering forward once, twice, before falling to his knees, tumbling down the slope of his transport, leaving a bloody trail in his wake as he slid down on his back before coming to a halt in a cruel inversion of the crucifixion, the crowd chanting the name of Zero over and over again.

"Lelouch?" The boy's eyes widened at the sound of his sister's voice, her trembly hand gently gripping his own.

'Oh, Nunnally...' He grimaced, unable to even move his head to look at his beloved little sister, so weak was he from bloodloss. But then again wasn't it a fitting ending for a monster like him, to die surrounded by hatred without even be able to see one last time the visage of his most precious person, the sole reason for all his actions? For her he rebelled against their father, for her he manipulated and killed, for her he drown the old world in blood to create one anew. 'She probably had already realized everything...sweet Nunnally, always so sharp...if only you knew how difficult you made lying to you...but I regret nothing.'

"Oh Big Brother..." The little girl cried, her voice reaching through his falling consciousness. "I love you!"

Three words. Three simple words, but for the dying Emperor they carry a strength greater than a miracle of God. Fighting death and a ruptured lung he forced his lips to part, a sad but satisfied smile adorning them as he gazed blindly up at the peerless blue sky, blackness creeping from the edges.

"I...destroyed the world..." With a solemn tone, he spoke his final words on this world. "And remade it...anew..."

With that, Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, unsung Messiah of a new era of peace, passed away beneath the shining sun of his homeland.

* * *

_In the darkness, beyond the understanding of men, beyond the world of atoms and the laws of physics, in a sea filled with infinite possibilities..._

_a blue butterfly flaps its wings._

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

Little by little he felt his senses returning, as if waking from a long nap. It was almost an alien sensation having a body again, after experiencing the loss of all feelings and cognitive thoughts.

'Is this what happened in death? I am to enter what would be my residence for all of eternity? No matter, I have no regrets: Heaven or Hell, I accept both.'

Curios he tried to focus on his surroundings, still to weak to move a muscle or even opening his eyes. There was something soft under his hands, like velvet, and in the distance...was that music?

"Good. It seem you are awake."

Lelouch's eyes snapped open, senses and strength abruptly returning at full force, and for the first time he gazed on what was around him.

He was in sitting in a chair, still dressed in his once whole emperor robes, no blood or wounds present, in the middle of a throne room, eerily similar to the one of Pendragon City. The main colour was blue: blue floor, blue columns, blue wrappings, blue throne. At one end a woman with slicked back purple hair in a dress was singing a beautiful melody with an equally beautiful voice on the music of a piano. Strangely the pianist, a true professional Lelouch commented, was playing with his eyes covered with a scarf, yet he didn't seem impeded in the slightest. At the other side a men with long brown hair and a beanie was painting a large canvas uncaring of the world around him. And finally in front of him, beyond a simple table, seated on a blue couch was a tall man, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a black turtleneck sweater and pants, a gleaming white mask with a single golden butterfly wing on the left.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The man spoke again in a silky voice. "How do you feel?"

"Who...?" Lelouch asked, still bewildered.

"Forgive me, where are my manners. You may call me Philemon. It's a honour to meet the famous Zero and, albeit for a very short time, Demon Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Just Lelouch." He cut out, his tone flat and blunt. "The Demon Emperor died and Zero is merely a symbol, it matter not who is behind the mask."

"Lelouch it is then." The figure declared with a nod. "Now, I am sure you have questions?"

"Yes. First of all: where I am? I clearly remembered dying." He gestured around him. "Is this the afterlife? And who are you people?"

"In order: yes, you indeed die. But this is not the afterlife. As I said, this is the Velvet Room. This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. It's but an easy feat for it to host the dead as well as the living. You understand?"

Lelouch nodded slowly. "Yes. So...Philemon, was it? I assume this place also exist between the mortal world and the other side, and this is why I felt as I have a body again, even after my original one passed away? It's like a mind landscape." Memories of his mother materializing herself inside the C's World resurfaced, making the boy grimace. Who would have guessed that is own mother, for which sake he threw away his and Nunnally's royal titles, was in league with his father to kill humanity?

"Very clever." Philemon applauded. "And for your other question, I am a dweller of the rift between consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls. You know this rift as 'C's World'. 'C', as in 'Consciousness'. I am also the creator and master of the Velvet Room."

The former revolutionary quirked a brow. "You reside inside Mankind's collective will?"

"Indeed. And those are my Servants and other residents of the Room." He turned toward them. "Belladonna," The singer bowed before resuming her play. "Nameless," The pianist smirked slightly. "And the Demon Painter." The artist didn't turn and continued to paint, but Lelouch swore he saw the sides of his lips slightly turning upward. "There are others, but they are assent at the moment. Now, I noticed you didn't ask why you are here. How so?" There was honest curiosity in his voice.

"I deduced I didn't need to do. After all, you wouldn't have going with the trouble of bringing me here and welcoming me if there wasn't something you want from me."

"Excellent reasoning." The...being (Lelouch was pretty sure at that point that Philemon and the others weren't human beings, if only because they weren't affected by his Geass) nodded in approval. "There are two reasons why I brought you here. The first is, to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" The former emperor asked confused.

"For saving the Collective Consciousness, of course." Philemon explained. "By stopping your father's plan to destroy the C's World via the Sword of Akasha you not only prevent my house from being destroyed, but you also saved all of humanity. It was very impressive how your Geass evolved so much that you were able to appease the collective wills of survive and in doing so made it aware of the danger to its existence, thus enabling it to destroy the Sword. It was the first time for as long I can remember that a human achieved a similar feat. You truly are special, Lelouch." It wasn't mockery but a true, honest compliment.

"I didn't it for the praise." The raven haired boy replied. "All I cared for was to make the world a better place for Nunnally. Even revenge stopped being a driving force at one point. With my death I united the world against me. I have no regrets."

"What an amazing force of will. Even if you chose death and wished for it you made sure your sacrifice would bring forth a brighter future." The masked man praised with admiration. "I can see I chose wisely."

"And this bring us to the second reason for my presence here, I am right?" Lelouch mused, smiling wryly.

"Quite. Lelouch, I want your help." At his questioning gaze he continued. "Tell me, do you believe in the parallel world theory so much used in fiction?"

"The hypothetical existence of multiple possible universes? I've heard the theory but never quite believe it. Now..." He trailed off, one more time looking around the Velvet Room. "I may have to revise my convictions."

"Glad there is no need to convince you. But yes, there are not quite infinite, but nevertheless a great number of alternate possible universes, and the C's World encompassed them all. Being a concept it care little for space, time and physical laws. But at the moment only one of those is relevant: believe it or not, in this universe the Britannian Empire never existed." He smiled at Lelouch's look of shock. "The first difference was the absence of Sakuradite, slowing the technological development. Your ancestor Eowyn never ruled and the American Revolution was successful. The year is 2009, they follow the Gregorian calendar so this will make it in your view the year 2064. All in all is a very interesting universe." His expression suddenly turned grim. "And now it is in danger of being destroyed."

"How?" Lelouch asked intrigued, his mind still trying to wrap around the shocking news of Philemon. It was difficult to imagine a world so different, one where he probably was never born. Then again, he mused, a world without a tyrannical empire was a lucky world.

"Although Code Bearers and Geass do not exist, it doesn't mean other supernatural powers born from the influence of Humanity's will are absent. The careless meddling of one of those powers created an anomaly. The Wheel of Fate is already set in motion and now humanity faced a trial unlike any others, whose failure in succeeding it will result in the extinction of all life on Earth."

"I see. And now you want me to deal with it? Why me? Why not doing it yourself?" The teen asked, honestly dumbfounded someone as powerful as Philemon, who live inside what Charles called 'God' and can manipulated the souls of the dead would need 'help' of all things.

"As you may have guessed with the Sword of Akasha incident I am not without limits. My existence adhered to strict rules, one of which is the amount of interferences I am allowed to do. Luckily there is already someone which the capacity to avert the disaster, and I had already made preparations to help. But she is young, yes it's a girl, and the destiny where she is successful at the moment is just one of the infinite possibilities that lie in her future. A Savior still inexperienced against a fate far, far too cruel to bear. And so I thought..."

"Why not sought the help of another Savior who already succeeded?" Lelouch queried. A smile and a nod from Philemon confirmed his guess. "And tell me, how would I do it? Maybe you forgot, but I am dead."

"No problem. I just have to resurrect you." He simply replied, not caring how preposterous his declaration was.

"What?" Lelouch replied in shock. "You can do that?"

Philemon nodded. "As a result of your soul being brought here just after death you still have bounds with the material plane. Would you wish to accept my offer I will craft for you a new body, not quite human but close enough. For a price of course."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "And this price would be?"

"Your Geass." He stated bluntly. Seeing Lelouch's eyes widening he continued. "You will not need it where you are going to go, but it will be replaced with something more fitting with the circumstances. I will also handle all the details. All I ask of you in return is to help at the best of your abilities. So, what is your answer?"

Lelouch fell silent, the only sound the singing of Belladonna. Then, after what feel like hours he spoke again. "I accept." He declared looking at Philemon in the eyes, the red sigils of Geass shinning. "I have already accepted my fate and my destiny after death, but it's not an excuse to leave alone people who may need my help. Yes, after all..." He smiled. "...I am the ally of those without power."

"Wonderful!" Philemon laughed, a crystalline sound that caused Belladonna and Nameless to interrupt their performance. "There is just a little formality: in the future you may want to visit the Velvet Room again in search of help, an ability that she will also have, and the only persons who can are the ones who sign a contract." He took out a red folder and opened it on the table. Inside was a pen and a piece of paper with some writings. Lelouch leaned forward to read.

_'I exchange this fate for a new one of my own free will.'_

"There is something oddly...familiar with all of this." Lelouch mused quirking an eyebrow, remembering a white witch and her damn riddles.

"I bet. Don't worry, it just asks that you take full responsibility for your actions. And I am sure I don't need to tell this to YOU of all people. Another thing: don't tell her or any other about all this or your past. I can make arrangements so you two don't encounter each others while inside the Velvet Room, but for the rest you are on your own."

"Don't worry. Who would believe me anyway?" The former emperor took the pen and with an elegant flourish signed the contract.

"Good. Now for the payment." He raised his open right hand toward the teen. "This might hurt a little."

A blue flash and _PAIN _pierced across Lelouch's head. A splitting headache worse that any other, like someone was trying to cut his skull open with a rusted handsaw. _Without _teeth. His grip on the chair increased so much he heard his own bones cracking and his heart began pumping so fast to almost explode out of his chest.

Then, as suddenly as it came it vanished, leaving a sweaty and panting Lelouch. "...A...l-little...?" He croaked out, still shaken.

"Uhm, it appear it was more ingrained that I thought." Philemon mused, apparently not caring about his guest's discomfort. "What an intriguing specimen. Is this the Power of the King that Commands even God? How intriguing."

Lelouch took a long look. In Philemon's hand, as big as a baseball ball, was a swirling mass of red strings of light, shinning brightly and yet casting absolutely no light or shadows on his surroundings. It constantly expanded and shrank, resembling a foul heart's beating. In the middle, immobile among all the movement, was the symbol of Geass, a stylized bird with his wings spread, as if caught in the moment before flying. The boy gulped: such a thing was inside him? A cursed power indeed.

"With this our contract is sealed. Take this." With his free left hand he handed Lelouch a blue key. "The Velvet Key will be necessary to enter the Velvet Room. Don't lose it. Very well, it's time for you to go. Until we meet again."

Lelouch opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short when he felt a tugging from behind his navel. It was just a instant before he lost consciousness again.

* * *

_Philemon's POV_

He watched as his most recent guest leave, his body dissolving like a shadow before a source of light.

"Are you sure it was a wise move?" Someone asked.

"Uhm?" He looked to his right, facing the back of the Demon Painter. The resident of the Velvet Room who was once a human was still continuing with his work, but Philemon was not offended. He knew full well his old friend's quirks. "What do you mean?"

"He too desired death, liberation from the pain and atoning for his sins. What if confronted with the promise _Nyx _brings he falls for it?"

"If it was only him, then maybe yes." Philemon shook his head. "But he will not stand for the absolute demise of the Fall. I think his answer to his father's plan is proof enough."

"A world without future is not a world worth living, uh?" The Demon Painter mused, putting down his brush and rising the canvas in the air, allowing all to see it.

It was Lelouch's final moments, laying in a pool of his own blood and cradled in Nunnally's arms. Amidst the crowd's cheering and his sister's crying, the boy was smiling, his face bereft of all worry and sorrow, like a saint who found enlightenment. At the top of the canvas, inscribed in golden letters, was the painting's name.

_'A Demon's Sacrifice'_

"Yes." He smiled. "It's proof enough."

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

The former emperor again found himself abruptly awakening. When he opened his eyes he found himself sitting on a bench, a satchel bag at his side, inside a train station. It was dark outside but the place was still buzzing with activity and people moving from place to place. All the signs were written in Kanji and the people were speaking in Japanese.

'I'm in Area Ele...no, Japan.' He thought. 'It isn't so different from the pre-war Japan of my world.' He lost himself in the memories of one of the few happy periods of his life before shaking his head, remembering he had a mission to accomplish. He felt something in his hand and saw what it was: a train ticket, destination Tatsumi Port Station. The boarding time was 11:00. The watch on his right wrist indicated it was 10:48.

'Are you telling me to take this train, Philemon? I suppose I...can...' He trailed off, the colour draining for his face. His hands. They were slightly smaller. Sitting up he also noted he was less taller. With a dreading feeling gnawing at his heart he picked up the bag and hurried to find a restroom with a mirror. Finding it he had a look at his new appearance.

He was identical to his past self but younger, wearing a school uniform consisting of a black jacket worn over a white shirt with a black bow tie around the neck and pants. On the left breast was a badge, probably the symbol of the school, a red ring with the inside divided into four parts, half black and half white. Lifting it he found himself to be slightly more muscular, but no bulkier, and a large scar where Suzaku pierced him. Searching franking inside the bag he found a wallet with an ID. What was written on it confirmed his horrible fate.

_'Lelouch vi Britannia, born 5th December 1993, United Kingdom.'_

He was sixteen years old again.

Lelouch let out a string of foul curses in five different languages, scaring the living hell out of a businessman who was about to enter the restroom making him running away. "Damn you, Philemon! Saving the world? Fine! Eternal damnation? No problem! But you really had to send me to school again? HELL NO!"

At the end he remembered he had a train to catch and run to be on time.

* * *

_?'s POV_

A young girl was seated inside a train, listening to a neck strap mp3 player. Tomorrow will be the beginning of her second year at Gekkoukan High School where she just transferred and today she was supposed to go to her new dorm. But for some reason all the trains were late and the last will bring her to Iwatodai in the middle of the night. And she had school the next day!

'Aah...' She sighed. 'Nothing I can do, right?' She still had reserves, but no for the transfer: she was used to that. No, it was the location. 'Tatsumi Port Island. It's where, ten years ago, I...' She grimaced and shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. Not now. At another stop she observed people getting on and off the train.

That's when she saw HIM.

He was a foreigner, that much was certain from his facial features. He had ebony hair and wore a male version of Gekkoukan High School uniform, the same as her, with a satchel bag strapped on his shoulders.

But what filled her entire attention were his eyes. A purple so rich to resemble freshly cut amethysts, they were without doubt the most beautiful pair she had ever seen.

They were also the most sad, as if he had just experienced something terribly painful. But behind the sadness she could see it, a burning determination so firm it practically screamed at the world around to challenge him and taste defeat, because that was the only possible outcome.

The young girl asked herself, while the boy sat at the other side of the train directly ahead of her, if that was what a prince from a fairy tail look like.

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

Having catch the train at the last minute Lelouch sat down near a girl with auburn hair tied in a ponytail and red eyes wearing a female version of his uniform. Worst come to worst he will ask her for directions.

'Now, let's see what Philemon equipped me.'

Fumbling inside his bag he found it contained, aside from the wallet with his ID and 10.000 Yen (been a while since he saw some of them), a summer uniform, casual clothes (similar to what he wore in the past), a case with toothbrush and toothpaste, a cell phone, a blue folder and a mp3. Scrolling the list of songs he scowled.

'What are those songs? Colors...Dear My Friend...Waga Rotashi Aku No Hana...All Hail Britannia? Who is the sick son of a bitch who put it?'

Putting the mp3 back inside the bag he picked up and opened the folder. Inside was a bunch of documents and a piece of paper with a message.

_'Dear Lelouch, here are your past in this world and some information to not make a blunder in front of other people. The rest you can dig up from school texts. I advise you to do your best at your new school and not slacking around. But don't forget to have fun like any other high schooler.'_

'Yeesh, sarcastic much. Let's see the rest...'

United Kingdom was the name of the state which include Great Britain, the ancestral home of Britannia. He grit his teeth when he found it was a rewritten version of his real past. He was born from Charles vi Britannia and Marianne vi Britannia former Lamperouge, along with his sister Nunnally. A noble, a baron, at the age of ten his mother was killed before him during a terrorist attack and his sister crippled. Their father send them away to Japan as bargaining chips for a client of his, Genbu Kururugi. Five years later he returned home and with the help of the rest of the Kururugi family sued his father, revealing he was involved in illegal traffic, making the police arrest him. It was even detailed the deaths of Euphemia, now his cousin, and Shirley, a family friend, as a result of his father's associates attempts to silence him. After the process Nunnally decided to resume his old life with the rest of the family while he, deciding to sewer all ties with his past, go back to Japan. At the end Lelouch was not exactly livid, but close enough.

'Damnit Philemon! I know it's for the sake of credibility, but do you think such a version can convey all pain and sadness I was forced to endure? It's an insult!'

But it was also probably too late to change it. Resigned he put back the folder and waited.

* * *

_?'s POV_

The girl continued to look at him from time to time. She had seen him reading from a folder sometime and shaking with rage. Obviously it was not an happy reading. She also wanted to speak with him but for strange reason never found the courage to do so. So she listened to the song 'Burn My Dread' and waited.

* * *

_Lelouch's POV_

" Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure..." A mechanical voice said.

"Here we go..." Lelouch muttered. It was so late the only people on board were him, the girl and a couple of other people with dark bags under the eyes. The doors opened and he stepped outside, the girl just behind him. They were just outside the station when IT happened.

_11:59:57...11:59:58...11:59:59...12:00:00_

_Crash!_

Lelouch stopped in his tracks at the feeling of sheer _wrongness _assaulted him. The previous instant everything was normal, the next all the lights shut off and a eerie green glow covered the area. The water in a nearby fountain had turned red, like blood, and blood also seemed to bled from the buildings and the road. Coffin-like objects lined the deserted city in place of people that were there mere seconds ago.

"The hell...?" The former revolutionary leader muttered, remembering the similar alien feeling of entering the C's World. He pulled out his phone and found it dead, even if before he checked and it was full. Listening to some instinct his head rose and his gaze laid on a eerily gigantic moon glowing the same shade of green of the city, along with the entire city. The words of Philemon resounded in his ears.

_'Although Code Bearers and Geass do not exist, it doesn't mean other supernatural powers born from the influence of Humanity's will are absent. The careless meddling of one of those powers created an anomaly.'_

'So this is what he meant...' He reasoned. A gasp from behind him caught his attention. It was the girl from before, gazing frightfully around her but also with a hint of...recognition? The fact he and her where the only ones present and aware didn't escape Lelouch.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned. She seemed startled but nodded. "You know what's going on?"

"No." She shook her head. "But for some strange reason I think I should..."

'Interesting. Maybe she is the one Philemon spoke of?' Lelouch mused. Still the girl was obviously in discomfort and it would be better for both of them to retire for the night inside a safe building. "Anyway it's better if we both get to our dorm. Where are you staying?"

"Iwatodai Dorm. I'm a second year."

"Same here, it's fortunate we meet each other, we can going together." He smiled and hold out his hand. "By the way, I'm Lelouch vi Britannia."

The girl blushed and hesitated, but then grabbed his hand. "Hamuko Arisato."

* * *

_That night, under a glowing green moon which brings the promise of demise, two destinies intertwined._

_She was destined to save the world, and never be praised for it._

_He saved the world, and forever be scorned for it._

_That night, a Messiah meet a Dark Messiah._

_Time never waits._

_It delivers all equally to the same end._

_But what the future holds..._

_No one knows..._

* * *

**And this is it. Longer that I expected, but is not a bad thing. As I said tell me what you think. It's good and you want to continue it? It's all yours. It's good and you want me to continue? I will do my best.**

**For those interested: I have already decided the Initial and Ultimate Persona of Lelouch. PM me if you want to know about them. The song inside Lelouch's mp3 are all soundtrack of the anime, just like 'Burn My Dread' is a soundtrack of the game.**

**Well then,**

**Until we meet again. **


End file.
